Cut-in
Introduction 's Pattern A cut-in in DDR X2.]] A cut-in (カットイン) is a picture of the character that appears whenever the player's combo hits 20 or multiples of 50 and 100. Cut-ins were introduced in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. How the Cut-ins Appear In-Gameplay In Single Play, the cut-ins appear on the side opposite the active player's side (e.g. If you are playing on player 1, then the cut-ins will appear where player 2's arrow field would normally be). In Versus Play, the cut-ins are placed in the middle of the screen, between the two players' arrow fields. Player 1's cut-ins are closer to the top, and Player 2's are below Player 1's. In Double Play, they do not appear at all. However, as of DanceDanceRevolution 2013, cut-ins now show in Double Play. If Player 1 is active, then the cut-ins will show at the left edge of the screen. If Player 2 is active, then the cut-ins will show at the right edge of the screen. Note that this applies only to widescreen cabinets. If the song has a fullscreen background video, regardless of the playing style, cut-ins will never appear at all. In DanceDanceRevolution X2, special dance stages with background videos were introduced so that characters appear alongside on-stage background videos. As such, cut-ins will appear like normal. How the Cut-ins Work DDR SuperNOVA2 There are two cut-ins for each character. The first one, called Pattern A, works like this: x=100n+50 , where x'' is the combo number the Pattern A cut-in will appear on, and ''n a certain number (e.g. x is 50 and n is 0). Pattern A cut-ins will always appear at 20 combo. The second cut-in, Pattern B, works like this: x=100n , where x'' is the final combo number and ''n the number of times the Pattern B cut-in has appeared in the song. (e.g. If you got a Full Combo on Anti-Matter's Single Challenge chart, the Pattern B cut-in would appear seven times being that Anti-Matter has 700 notes. This works only if the notecount is either 100 times any odd number) DDR X→Present 's Pattern C cut-in in DDR X2.]] Cut-ins still work the same as in DDR SuperNOVA2, except that a third cut-in has been added. The third cut-in, Pattern C, appears whenever you are halfway and 90% finished through a song (chart-wise, Freeze Arrows and Shock Arrows included). Only Pattern A and Pattern B cut-ins show whenever you are either in course mode or your lifebar is empty, never Pattern C. In DDR X CS, the Pattern C cut-ins for the older outfits are simply recolors of the Pattern B cut-ins. Examples of when the Pattern C cut-in will appear in *A song with no Freeze Arrows or Shock Arrows: The cut-in will appear at half and 90% of the maximum possible combo (e.g. GAIA has 670 notes and no Freeze Arrows on its Single Expert chart. The Pattern C cut-in will appear at the 335th and 603rd notes) *A song with Freeze Arrows but no Shock Arrows: Unknown (e.g. Gotta Dance has 307 notes and 18 Freeze Arrows on its Single Expert chart. The Pattern C cut-in will appear at the 158th and 276th notes) *A song with both Freeze Arrows and Shock Arrows: Unknown *A song with Shock Arrows but no Freeze Arrows: Same as with no Freeze Arrows or Shock Arrows (e.g. BALLAD THE FEATHERS's Single Challenge chart has 180 notes and 22 Shock Arrows. The Pattern C cut-in will appear at the 101st and 182nd notes). Gallery Rage X2 Pattern A Cut-in (P2 side).png|Rage's Pattern A cut-in (X2) (P2 side) Rage X2 Pattern B cut-in (P2 side).png|Rage's Pattern B cut-in (X2) (P2 side) Rage X2 Pattern C cut-in (P2 side).png|Rage's Pattern C cut-in (X2) (P2 side) Baby-Lon X2 Cut-in 1.png|Baby-Lon's Pattern A cut-in (X2) Baby-Lon X2 Cut-in 2.png|Baby-Lon's Pattern B cut-in (X2) Baby-Lon X2 Cut-in 3.png|Baby-Lon's Pattern C cut-in (X2) Jenny X2 Cut-in 1.png|Jenny's Pattern A cut-in (X2) Jenny X2 Cut-in 2.png|Jenny's Pattern B cut-in (X2) Jenny X2 Cut-in 3.png|Jenny's Pattern C cut-in (X2) Emi X2 Cut-in 1.png|Emi's Pattern A cut-in (X2) Emi X2 Cut-in 2.png|Emi's Pattern B cut-in (X2) Emi X2 Cut-in 3.png|Emi's Pattern C cut-in (X2) Versus play Cut-ins.png|Cut-ins in Versus play. Category:Terminology Category:DDR SuperNOVA2